I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True
è un canzone che cantano Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan, Quinn Fabray e Tina Cohen Chang. Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame New Directions: ' Eh Eh '''Finn: ' What I've got you want Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... 'Quinn or Tina: ' I can't go for that 'Finn: ' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' Well well well you '''Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true Quinn or Tina with New Directions: ' I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Rory and Tina: ' On a night when bad dreams Become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer 'Finn and Quinn: ' I can laugh it in the face '''Rory: Twist and shout my way out Rory and Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn and Quinn: ''' And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you '''Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Well well well you Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ' Oh Listen to this, ow! '''Quinn: ' Yeah! 'Finn: ' Ooooh ooh ooh oh 'Quinn: ' Chke-ch-bwa! '''Finn and Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah! Quinn: ''' I'll '''New Directions Boys: I'll do anything Quinn: ''' That you want me to '''New Directions Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn: ' Do almost anything '''Finn: ' You make my dreams come true ('New Direction Boys:'True) 'Quinn: ' I'll '''New Direction Boys: I'll do anything (Finn: Oh Yeah!) Quinn: ''' That you want me to '''New Direction Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn: ' Do almost anything '''Finn and New Directions: ' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that I can't go for that Rory: I've been waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn or Tina: I can't go for that I can't go for that 'Finn: ' You make my dreams come true Categoria:Canzoni che canta Rory Flanagan Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni che canta Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni che canta Tina Cohen Chang